Audio systems mounted in a vehicle typically include an AM/FM radio receiver, a compact disk player, an MPET-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) player, etc. For many years compact disk (CD) players were the main audio source for many consumers in a vehicle. A CD about 75-80 minutes of data capacity may store about 20 songs. Many CDs which are formatted to play music are formatted in a Waveform Audio File (WAV) Format. WAV files, however, typically are not able to provide sound source information as well to the CD player. That is, WAV files don't usually have information fields, for instance, in the case of a song, title, artist, album, year, etc.
MP3 CD players have been mainly used to play digital audio. A CD in MP3 format with 700M capacity may store typically about 100 songs although the song count can change depending on the file size of each individual song and the quality of the audio. MP3 files, however, are able to include sound source information called ID3 tags which unlike WAV files is able to provide data along with the audio to the player. The MP3 file may also be stored in a portable storage device (e.g., a USB memory, memory card, or the like), which may be connected with an audio system to provide the MP3 file to the audio system upon request by the user.
However, in both WAV and MP3 formats there are currently no techniques or devices for automatically creating a playlist from the CD or the portable storage device storing a large number of sound sources. For example, when a driver is utilizing a conventional voice recognition system in a vehicle, and voice inputs the phrase “Michael Jackson,” the systems currently available would not be able to retrieve and organize a playlist, containing only “Michael Jackson” songs, automatically from a CD and/or a portable storage device.